footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2016-17 Premier League: Match day 34
Middlesbrough's hopes of avoiding relegation suffered a major setback as they lost heavily at Bournemouth after playing for 70 minutes with 10 men. Ten-man Hull City claimed a gutsy victory against Watford to ensure they remain outside the relegation zone and in control of their Premier League destiny. Swansea City revived their Premier League survival hopes as they beat Stoke to end a six-match winless run. Everton missed the chance to move into the Premier League top five as they drew against West Ham in an uninspiring encounter. Wayne Rooney scored his first goal since January as Manchester United kept up the chase for the top four in the Premier League with victory at Burnley. Christian Benteke came back to haunt his former club as Crystal Palace beat Liverpool at Anfield to take a giant stride towards Premier League survival and dent their opponents' top-four aspirations. Chelsea restored their lead at the top of the Premier League to seven points with a convincing win over Southampton at Stamford Bridge. Arsenal kept up their top-four chase as a late Robert Huth own goal gave them victory against a stubborn Leicester side. Sunderland were left on the brink of relegation from the Premier League after losing the Tees-Wear derby to fellow strugglers Middlesbrough, who registered a first victory of 2017. Tottenham kept up the pressure on Premier League leaders Chelsea as Christian Eriksen's superb long-range strike secured a hard-fought victory at Crystal Palace. Marouane Fellaini was sent off for headbutting Sergio Aguero as a disappointing Manchester derby ended goalless at Etihad Stadium. Match Details Saturday 22nd April 2017 Afobe Pugh Daniels | goals2 = Ramírez | stadium = Vitality Stadium, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,890 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Markovic Clucas | goals2 = | stadium = KCOM Stadium, Hull | attendance = 20,432 | referee = Robert Madley }} ---- Carroll | goals2 = | stadium = Liberty Stadium, Swansea | attendance = 20,566 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- ---- Sunday 23rd April 2017 Rooney | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = Anthony Taylor | referee = 21,870 }} ---- | goals2 = C Benteke | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = Andre Marriner | referee = 53,086 }} ---- Tuesday 25th April 2017 Cahill Costa | goals2 = Romeu Bertrand | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 41,168 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Wednesday 26th April 2017 |goals2 = |stadium = Emirates Stadium, London |attendance = 59,829 |referee = Mike Jones }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough | attendance = 30,742 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,596 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Thursday 27th April 2017 | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,176 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- League table after Match day 34 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2016-17 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2016-17 Premier League results Category:2016–17 in English football